


Sherlock Season 4 - The Hiatus Ends

by Fangirlontheprowlfornewvictims



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlontheprowlfornewvictims/pseuds/Fangirlontheprowlfornewvictims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the long wait for the next season to telecast, one can imagine what would happen if there were no new seasons in the future. The desperation rises, the fandom goes crazy, but time moves on. </p>
<p>Suddenly a new season is announced. How far would you go to see it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Season 4 - The Hiatus Ends

**The Year 2056**

 

Woman: 911 what is your emergency?

Man: There are out!!! They are all digging themselves out!!!! Help.  
  
Woman: Calm down sir.

Man: The DEAD. The bodies they are all out. I can see them from my window. OH my god they are coming towards my cabin. Help me please.

Woman: Sir please tell me your location and I shall send help.

Man: They are rattling the door now. They are right outside.

Woman turns to her friend in the next stall. “Got another loony, tonight. Says the dead are rising out of their graves and trying to kill him”. Her friend gives an apologetic smile and sighs “well that beats my record of crazy calls. You win. So are you going to send the police, it could just be another drunk in a graveyard or a bunch of kids in Halloween costumes”. The woman turns to her computer and click on the help button, entering the coordinates of the call alongside. “ What the hell, those bunch of fellows have had a quiet night lets send them running across town.” Her friend giggles and turns back to her system adding in a grin “ that will pay them to mess with our coffee machine”.

The patrol car parks outside the Eastwood Cemetery. Bill turns to his partner Jack and says “ 100 bets says its a crazy drunk”. “ Your on” replies Jack.

As they knock at the caretaker’s cabin, they hear a distant murmur inside. “ sounds like a television playing” Bill sighs irritated “ must have dreamt the whole thing up after a freaky Friday movie marathon” .

Jack yells “ sir it’s the police here. Open the door we are here to help.”

“Shhhhhhhhshhhhh” came the reply from inside.

“ Sir we will have to break the door if you wont open it.” There was no reply from within.

Bill turns the doorknob “ hey what gives its open”. They step in to a dark and smelly room which felt more like a dump yard than graveyard outside. There was light shining from the inner room from which the television noises were generating. Jack points towards the room while pulling out his gun. Bill follows his partner, but a eerie sense in him was tingling. “ its seems like the starting of a horror movie pal” he whispers. Jack pays no attention to his whispers, as he stares at the inner of the room, rooted to the spot. Bill walks to his right such that Jack is no longer constricting his view of the room and gasps in horror.

The room was filled with the dead. There were freshly decomposed corpses, newly decomposed, some who were just skeletons while other who might have been recently buried all dressed to their primes. None were looking in their direction. Just staring at the idiot box placed in the corner. The caretaker, assuming he was the only one who looked alive there lay on the table probably fainted. However, the soft moving of his chest indicated life. “ Jack Jack” he whispers to his partner without turning towards him, not wanting to remove his eyes off the horrors of the room. There was no reply just a quick sound of the door banging and a last glimpse of his friend’s boot leaving the premises.

Bill turns back to come face to face with a skeleton who had an worm peeking from his eye space. All the other corpses had turned their attention to him he noticed. It raised its bony finger to its broken teeth where a earthworm lay nesting and said “ shhshhhshh”. Bill was too afraid to move. All blood drained from his face, he accepted he was going to die.

“ its starting, its starting” yelled a female voice from the corner. The skeleton turned its attention back to the television, on which a new program was running its theme song. Before resuming its place on the crook of the armchair, the skeleton looked at him and said it a croaky voice “ don’t make a sound”.

Bill felt faint as all feelings from his body left him. He was feeling light headed and his legs turned jelly. He fell to the ground fainting from shock or fright, the last thing he remembered were the words on the television displaying proudly

“ **SHERLOCK – SEASON 4** ”


End file.
